Stop This Myself (Yandere Kyoya Ootori)
by Zuliet
Summary: "She's not getting married," he snapped to the air, his fists colliding with the table. "Not to them. Even if I have to stop this myself."


_**A/N: Your name - {_}**_

He hated the way those twins always hung on her, draping themselves on her arms, on her shoulders. For once he had to agree with Tamaki: those twins were shady. But then he figured he only thought that when it suited him, and since he was growing increasingly impatient with the Hitachiins, he found himself thinking that quite often. As she smiled with them, blushing, joking – _flirting. _The last part irked the Ootori the most, and he tried very hard to keep to himself when he noticed this. He knew he could very easily fly off the handle, leading everyone to know of the little obsession he had with {_}.

At the current, it was after school and club activities. The Host Club was having a meeting before heading home for the evening. Earlier in the week, the Hitachiins stated that they had a very special announcement for the meeting and that {_} would be coming along. Kyoya sat behind his laptop, looking at the month's finances. Tamaki had gone overboard with the Spring's costumes and Honey was consuming far more cake than usual, leaving Kyoya to sort everything out and get the budget back on track. Kyoya groaned inwardly, damning Tamaki for insisting upon the most expensive costumes. That's when he heard it, a laugh. But not just any laugh – it was _hers_. He froze momentarily, time standing still as his heart beat rang in his ears. It thudded painfully and quickly against his ribs, and he had to force down the oncoming blush, as well as, push away the fantasies about how _he_ would encourage that laugh to bubble forth from her lips. However, time quickly returned to normal as {_}'s voice spoke names Kyoya had come to hate.

"_Hikaru! Kaoru!"_ {_} whined, burying her crimson face into her hands. "Stop it. You're making me blush." The twins chuckled, grinning evilly at each other before sandwiching the girl between them; her front pressed firmly against Hikaru's and Kaoru pressed flat against her back, their arms reaching around to grip the other, making a cage from which {_} couldn't escape.

"But that blush makes you look even cuter," cooed Kaoru in her left ear, while Hikaru leaned down to whisper in her right.

"It makes us want you that much more," the older twin purred, then delivered a light nibble to her ear. {_} gasped, trying to pull away, but they squeezed her tighter between them, each staring at the girl through half lidded eyes with a smirk planted on their lips. {_} gazed up at the two, her cheeks burning crimson, as they seemed to enjoy the feeling of her curves pressed against them.

Kyoya glared from the corner of his eye, noticing as the two leaned down and whispered in {_}'s ears, causing her face to redden even more. He resisted slamming his fists on the keyboard, then throwing the laptop at them whilst yelling at them to back off. Luckily, his attention was redirected as Haruhi came in, announcing that Tamaki wanted them to set up a table for the meeting while he took care of something momentarily.

"Where's the boss, Haruhi?" inquired the twins in unison, {_} still trapped in their arms. Haruhi shrugged,

"How should I know? He just told me to get you guys set up and then ran off," she stated, then wandered off to find Honey and Mori.

"I – I'll get the table," {_} stated, wriggling from between the Hitachiins.

"No, that's alright _, Kaoru will get it," stated Hikaru, to which Kaoru smirked up at his twin.

"So long as she gets to sit on _my_ _lap_ during the meeting," teased the younger one. The two quickly bargained, and then Kaoru ran off to find the table. He quickly returned, throwing chairs around the table then laying out a few cakes for Honey-sempai before flopping into a chair. Hikaru pulled {_} towards the table, and handed her off to Kaoru, who swiftly pulled her into his lap then nuzzled his face into her neck. {_} blushed as he made a remark about her sweet scent.

Kyoya hesitated as long as he possibly could before joining the others at the table. He couldn't bear to see {_} in the arms of the twins; watching as she blushed when they whispered things to her, and she was seated a certain way on their laps (such was the bargain to pass {_} from one to another). Finally, Tamaki came in, hauling a large box in behind him. Meaning Kyoya had to join them. He seated himself at one end of the table while Tamaki positioned himself at the other.

"Good afternoon Hosts!" cheered Tamaki, as he stole a quick glance at {_}. "{_}, so glad you could join us!"

"I'm glad you let me come," she replied, a tender smile touching her lips; a smile that made Kyoya go numb, wanting to stare at her for eternity.

"So, Hikaru, Kaoru, would you like to make your announcement now, or save it for later?" Honey-senpai's eyes grew wide,

"Oooh, Hika-chan and Kao-chan have an announcement! What is it?" he squealed excitedly, then began to mindlessly ramble about the possibility of it being something to do with sweets. The twins smirked and looked at each other then at {_}, before returning their gaze to Tamaki with a shrug.

"Who doesn't like suspense? We can wait," they stated together, then went back to embarrassing {_}.

"Awe, but I wanna kno-oooww," whined Honey, but Tamaki smiled, thrusting a fist in the air.

"Right! Now, I'm very excited to announce that our new costumes have come in! I have all of the themed dates set out already and all of our outfits planned for this Spring!" This continued for an hour and a half. Tamaki rambling on and on about each theme and what would be done. It soon turned into background babble in Kyoya's ears as his mind wandered elsewhere. Somewhere far off where he and {_} were living happily together, where he had her when he wanted, when he showed and did and said to her all of the things he normally wouldn't allow himself in his current reality.

"Tama-chan, what's in the box?" inquired Honey groggily as he pointed to the large wooden box with his fork. At some point or another, Honey had managed to inconspicuously fall asleep and had just woken up.

"What? That?" asked Tamaki, pointing to the box beside him. "That's our new costumes Honey-senpai!" After that, Tamaki began to pull them out, describing how they fit with each theme. However, with each one revealed, the Hosts' faces dropped more.

"I don't know, Tamaki-senpai," stated Haruhi warily, when Tamaki asked what was wrong. "They're not, well, I wouldn't say that they're, um..."

"They're ugly, boss," stated Hikaru flatly, to which Kaoru nodded and started:

"Yeah, I don't think I'd be caught dead in those. If you would have asked, I'm sure our mother could have come up with –" {_} watched as Tamaki seemed to shrink and crawled to the corner of the room.

"Not again," sighed out both twins. Honey turned his eyes to them,

"They're not..._that _bad," he said innocently. "What do you think Kyoya?" All eyes turned expectantly to the brunette who had remained silent all meeting. Kyoya pulled out of his fantasies of {_}, and cast a glance around the table with a sigh.

"I think that Tamaki's the president, and if he wants us to wear them then so we shall. Not to mention he completely screwed up our budget buying those ugly things," stated the Ootori, adjusting his glasses. After that Tamaki cheered up, going on for another half hour about pointless things until he was finally interrupted by the twins.

"Look, boss," groaned Hikaru, breaking Tamaki's monotonous voice as he leaned his cheek against his hand. "Not that this isn't fascinating, but we want to go home!" Tamaki blinked at him a few times before smiling,

"Right, sorry, guess I got a little carried away!" chuckled the blonde, "now, why don't you guys make your announcement then we can all go home! We have a big day tomorrow!" There was a collective groan as they remembered the last minute theme day Tamaki had set up the following day. Kaoru stood first, since {_} was perched on Hikaru's lap, then offered his hand to her, pulling her up once she took it, and then Hikaru followed. Each twin put an arm around {_}'s waist, then slightly angled her between them so Hikaru was behind her and Kaoru in front. Kaoru had his left hand on {_}'s right hip, his right finding its way to the left side of her rib cage, Hikaru doing the inverse. Kyoya felt his eye twitch as he studied the tender handling the twins treated {_} with; they weren't acting like her friends any more, and, as he put the pieces together of the three's behaviour over the past month, he dreaded the words that were about to come out of their mouths.

"{_}, would you like to do the honours, darling?" cooed the twins, {_} glanced between the two, her fingers occupying themselves by fingering Kaoru's jacket.

"I – I – s – sure," she stuttered, her eyes avoiding the group. Drawing in a deep breath, a smile spread across the girl's cheeks and she turned her head towards the group. "The twins and I, we're – that is, we are – I, um, mean to say that -" From either side of {_}, the twins chuckled.

"We're getting married," stated Hikaru proudly, giving {_} a little squeeze.

"We're engaged," Kaoru added, doing the same as his twin, while {_} nodded her head.

"Y-Yep, w-we're engaged," the girl agreed softly, a pink tinted adorning her cheeks. Honey's eyes widened almost to the point of popping.

"Whoa," he sighed, a large grin adorning his features. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan are _both _going to marry {_}-chan?! That's amazing! I get to be in the wedding, right?" {_} hid her flushed face in Kaoru's chest,

"Yep," stated Hikaru. "You're all part of the wedding party."

"We couldn't let our fellow hosts be left out!" added Kaoru snidely.

"That's amazing, you guys! Congratulations," Haruhi laughed, {_} looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you. Actually, Haruhi, I was wondering, since I'm an only child – do you want to be my maid of honour?" {_} asked, she was actually very good friends with Haruhi since {_} was in the same grade as her and the twins. To this question the brunette smiled some and nodded.

"I'd be honoured!" {_} chuckled at her,

"Great~! Now we have lots of planning to do missy!" she taunted, waggling her index finger at Haruhi. It was then that Tamaki, being his usual self, interjected with some crazy dramatic monologue and a butt-load of crazy ideas for the wedding. It wasn't long before the lot of them dispersed, no one noticing the distressed look on the Ootori's face as the twins offered {_} the night at their house. She had already known that her parents would agree, so {_} told them 'yes.' Nor was it noticed that Kyoya was left on his own in the music room. The boy's hands curled into fists, and he bared his teeth and growled at nothing in particular.

"She's not getting married," the Ootori snapped to the air, his fists colliding with the table. "Not to them. Even if I have to stop this myself."


End file.
